You're Always There For Me
by berryfuls
Summary: Luke left her, Sam saved her. Set right after Girlfriend Of The Year, Andy/Sam, oneshot. Rating because of references to the end of Hot and Bothered.


**A/N: Well... This takes place immediately after Girlfriend of the Year (BEST EPISODE TO DATE). And it's now 3AM and I'm so freaking tired. If this is messed up, I'm not my usual chipper writing self. It's also pretty short, but I wanted to end it where I did. So enjoy the fic. -passes out-**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue. If I did, I would have shoved Luke off a cliff. A long time ago. **

* * *

Andy sat on the couch, the sound of the door slamming still ringing in her ears. Luke was… gone. He found out the truth of what happened with Sam and left. The exact words he had used on her seemed to have an echo of what Sam had told her earlier that day. Sam had said _"Secrets are meant to be broken."_ It was almost like he knew it was going to happen. That night. She looked at the counter, where the dinner she had been cooking lay abandoned. The hunger she had felt half an hour ago was gone now. She just felt hollow now. Her hair fell in her face as she curled up on the couch. Tears found their way out and fell onto the clean white fabric beneath her head.

She lay like that for a while, until her cell phone pulled her out of her misery. Checking the caller ID, she took a second to compose herself and answered. "Hey, Trace."

"Andy!" Traci's greeting was loud and made Andy have to pull the phone away from her ear. "I'm coming over to your house. Noelle's with me. We. Need. To. Talk." Her voice got the hyper faux-anger that high-schoolers with gossip get. Apparently high school really never ends.

Andy sighed and started to protest. "I don't really want to talk right now-"

"No. No backing out. We just saw Luke without you at the Penny, drowning himself in alcohol. I think I deserve an explanation."

"So why is Noelle with you?"

"She has good news and needs someone besides me to tell it to." She could hear talking in the background but didn't pay much attention until Traci groaned. "We'll be over in thirty minutes. There's been an accident and we're being sent to the scene." Traci hesitated for a second. "Just don't do anything stupid in that time. Like what happened the night after the shooting."

"Thanks, Trace. Really appreciate that," she replied sarcastically. She had an overwhelming urge to hit the END button right then but Traci was really just trying to help. So they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

But not five minutes later when there was a timid knock on the door. Confused, Andy got up to answer, pulling the hair that had fallen out of her half-pony away from her face. She didn't bother to check the peephole, figuring that a night guy had been found to go to the scene. However that was not the case. At all.

Sam Swarek was standing in her doorway.

"Oh God, Andy," he said immediately, taking another step closer to her. She stepped back, shook her head slightly and looked away. "You look like crap."

The tiniest smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "Gee, thanks." She held the door open wider for him. By now the neighbor's probably thought something was definitely wrong with her but she couldn't find the energy to care. It's been a really long day. Sam brushed past her, taking in the state of her apartment. Andy yawned and closed the door. She collapsed back on the couch, overcome with exhaustion. She didn't realize how tired she was until she had to stand up.

While she was figuring out her fatigue, Sam was inspecting the state of things. Dinner left still being made, a drink on the table and another on the counter, a broken-down McNally. Luke left her tonight. Probably after a fight. He bit back an _"I told you so" _because while he was right, she didn't need to hear that right now. And he definitely wasn't going to repeat what he had said that night after the shooting. Instead he got an empty glass, with the intent of getting some water, and went into the freezer for some ice. There, he saw a tumbler with a Post-it note frozen inside. He'd heard of the technique before. It was called putting someone or something on ice. A way to forget about them.

He pulled out the glass and turned it around until he found the name neatly written in Andy's handwriting. His name. He turned to her and held it up questioningly, smirking in the process. So she admits it to herself. "What's this?"

She looked up but winced when she saw the glass. "I told Traci about what happened… that night… when the power was out. That was her idea."

He nodded and turned to the sink, running hot water over it. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll defrost myself. I don't like being given the cold shoulder." He chuckled at his witty comment. And Jerry said he wasn't funny.

"That glass is the reason Luke and I broke up." Sam whirled around to face her, eyes wide in disbelief. "He saw it, in the freezer." The tears were welling up in her eyes again and she hid her face in her hands. And continued like that. "H-he asked what was going on, between us. So… I told him." She looked up startled, when he sat down next to her. "It's like you said. It was what it was. But Luke didn't seem to look at it that way." He reached up and wiped away a tear that had fallen free and landed on her cheek.

"I never liked that guy. Even before I met you. It's true, what I said about how he picks a new rookie every year. Then he finds something that a lot of people would overlook and makes it a problem. And break up with them." He put an arm around her shoulders.

They didn't talk for a little bit, just sitting in silence. They were drawing comfort from the other's presence. How long would it be until she wasn't a rookie anymore? When they'll be free to have a romantic relationship? Sam knew he could live like this – with her. As long as she could see past his flaws, he was willing to look past the few she had. She wished everything wasn't so difficult, so impossible to figure out.

There was a knock on the door. She glanced at him and smiled apologetically. "Didn't I mention that Traci and Noelle were coming over?"


End file.
